Burn
by Chloe Nash
Summary: Edward and Bella are trying as hard as they can to keep the physical out of their relationship. When it goes too far, what happens next?
1. Moonlight Temptation

Okay so this is a fanfic after Twilight because I haven't read New Moon…Cries. It opens with the last sentence of Twilight. Enjoy!

* * *

And then he leaned in once again to press his cold lips to my neck. Then I felt his tongue slide along my jaw and my knees buckled, the bulky cast getting in my way. He caught me in his steely cold arms and held me close.

"What am I to do with you Bella?" He asked, His topaz eyes darkening softly. I smiled an evil smirk.

"Keep me with you forever, Change me and keep me every night. Then I can _really_ enjoy prom like a girl is supposed to…" My eyebrows rose on the word "really" and I could tell that Edward understood the subtle innuendo because his eyes turned darker and He rolled his head back slowly.

"Damn it Bella! Why do you continue to torture me?" He slammed his fist against a tree and a large dent was made in the bark. I had never seen him like this and his face contorted frighteningly. I stepped back in shock and fear and once I did he regained his normal angelic face.

"Gotcha! Finally you're afraid of something!" He laughed a deep, perfect, booming laugh that was cut short by my glare.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you could use the fear." My glare softened at his eyes, they did that smoldering again and my entire resolve melted before me. He held out his perfect white hand towards me and with a deep look in my eyes he said the only words I needed to hear.

"Come"

With our hands intertwined he lifted me up against his chest again and ran with me. I was still queasy, but not as badly as it used to be. When we finally stopped we were at his Vanquish. With ease and care he gently placed me into his car, shutting the door promptly after buckling me in. He shushed my protests with hands grazing my neck and chest until I forgot to breathe again.

"Where are we going?" I was quickly silenced by a stern look.

"Not another word Bella." He quickly slipped into the seat beside me before I could even turn my head to look at his beauty. He revved the engine and drove, even faster than his norm towards some unknown place. I braced myself for the stop and he lifted me out again and pressed me to his hard body. He ran quickly and for a long time this time. Finally we stopped. He sat me down on a rock and cupped his cold fingers around my cheek kissing me softly. I looked and his eyes were the lightest I had ever seen them. I gasped softly and he shushed me, laying down his tuxedo coat. As he gently moved me from the rock to the jacket I gazed around the place we were in. It was a warm night and we were sitting by a calm peaceful pond. The moon was full and sat high in the starry night sky. It reflected on the water and gave a silver glow to everything in its wake, including Edward. He took my chin in his fingers and gently kissed me, and as he did his hand slipped behind my back and gently pulled on the zipper of the dress. I gasped when I realized what was happening, but he only shushed me again. He slipped me out of my dress and moved the dress onto the rock I had recently vacated. I was lying there in a pair of lacy blues and nothing else. I tried to speak but he shook his head.

"Bella don't. I'm trying this, just lay still." Edward shook his head to think clearly and then began to trace his hands over my body. Starting with my hair which he softly touched and then my forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, to my neck and downward. His hands touched my arms and chest, an action that made me blush and gasp, he paused for a moment there and then continued. When his hands reached my hips and splayed out across my stomach my breath caught. He slipped the lacy blue fabric down my legs and off, careful not to snag it over my large cast. As he did this he felt the outsides of my legs, and then back up the inside, careful on the killer heel that he so gratefully thanked Alice for. As his hands neared the meeting point of my inner thighs he stopped. I could feel his cold hands pausing, and then continuing and brushing me, so hot and ready for him after this extended session of "How Much Can Edward Take?". He left his hands where they were and I shuddered anxiously. His angel eyes closed and he groaned uneasily. He opened them the instant I breathed, and all I saw was black.


	2. Kisses

First off I'd like to thank **Ihearttwilightlemons** for correcting me in chaprter 1. They took the Vanquish to prom, not the Volvo. Thank you. Now to the rest of you, I'm trying to keep the chapters short because then I have more to work with and can make the story longer. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and for adding me or my story to your favorites. And to all of you who read but don't comment. Thank you. Very much. I love you all!!!! Sorry for the Cliffhanger, don't kill me, please?  
333

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or New Moon if this story at all intrudes upon either one.

* * *

My heart throbbed in my chest as I looked into his cold black eyes. In an instant he was gone from me, sitting with his back turned towards me, across the vast moonlit pond. Hurt, I pulled my arms across me as a cold chill settled over my body. I reached over for the blue lace, and was starting to get dressed, not without a struggle I assure you. In an instant I heard a loud voice from across the pond.

"Don't Bella." Edward spoke before I could even look at him he was at my side taking everything off again. I looked at him with a pleading look and he smiled

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. You know that." As he spoke he gently turned me around and tilted my chin up took look into his eyes. Once again they were a liquid topaz. I breathed a sigh of relief. He took my hand and led me over to the rock. As he sat me down and I felt the cold against my naked body he laughed and swung his tuxedo jacket off the ground and over my shoulders and made sure I sat on my dress.

"If that wrinkles Alice will kill you." I told him smartly.

"Hush Bella, You talk too much." He said touching the tip of his cold finger to the tip of my nose. We watched the moon hovering over the pond for a few minutes.

'I'm sorry Edward," I said gulping hard "I should've known it would be too much, too soon."

"No Bella, It wasn't you. I just, well I simply, I wanted you, so bad, not your blood, just you." He thought hard and I paused because I thought he was going to continue. When he did not, I thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Should we try again?"

"No" He stopped and I could feel him smile "Simply because you have a death wish, does not mean I have one for you. Come Bella." He reached out his hand to stand me up and he reached for the flimsy lacy blue fabric and slipped it over my cast first then my other leg. He slipped the fabric up slowly, and carefully made sure to touch me again everywhere as he did. I gasped as one cold hand slipped between my legs and wondered if I should be lying on the ground again. My head rolled back there and I moaned softly. Edward finished slipping the blue lace up my body and lightly smacked my butt, a very uncommon action for him. I opened my eyes and he just stared at me, half naked, in the moonlight, with a bulky cast on my foot and a nervous expression on my face. And still he smiled.

"What are you staring at Edward?"

"You." He said simply and reached for the expensive dress. He slowly slipped the dress onto me again, and as he walked behind me to zipper me again, he slipped his hands in front and again felt my chest. I turned my head over my left shoulder and he kissed the back of my neck and the side of my neck, all the way up to my ear in which he whispered

"See, easier all the time." Then he zippered my dress all the way up and pulled me close to his steely body. He wrapped his strong cold arms around my waits and rested his head on my shoulder, in the curve of my neck. We stayed that way for a good ten minutes, just staring at the moon. In that time he kissed my hair probably about 15 times, a gesture I found warming and strangely comforting.

"Now we go. Come on Bella." Edward reached for my hand and turned me around to face him. Then he kissed me. It was unlike any kiss I had ever experienced from him before. His left hand curved on my neck and lower jaw and it was a hard kiss. Much like the times I had tried to kiss him, but as usual he did it much better. His right hand snaked around my waist and attempted to pull my leg up, but then I guess he remembered I'd be well off-balance so he made due with leaving his hand on my thigh. I sighed softly and I felt his cold tongue softly prodding at my lips so I opened them slowly. His cold tongue intertwined with mine and danced. I felt the most amazing fire consume my body. I had never ever expected to feel like this. I reached one hand around his neck and the other trough his perfect hair. When he broke away he pulled me close to his chest and I lay my head on the marble-like beauty and tried to catch my breath.

* * *

A/N-You know you liked it

* * *

"Bella" He whispered softly

"mmm." I responded.

"I love you." He said these last words into my hair before picking me up and running me back to the car. When he sat me in he took one look at me and smiled

"Wow." He started the car and we drove off towards home, with one pale cold hand intertwined with one pale, though flushed, warm hand. To incur the wrath of everyone we left alone.

* * *

I'll try to update soon, But i'm gonna be in Virginia till after the new year. I love you all. Happy New Year!!!!

333


End file.
